Une simple formalité
by Opdragon
Summary: Afin de poursuivre leur voyage, Luffy et Nami sont dans l'obligation de se rendre au Bureau des Affaires Maritimes pour obtenir une autorisation de navigation. Cependant, cela va s'avérer plus délicat que prévu.


Salut à toutes et à tous ! Ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit un one-shot. Cette histoire sera principalement humoristique, sur fond de romance LuNa (certaines choses ne changent pas^^).

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Oda-sensei, bien évidemment sauf l'île de Paprace qui se demande bien ce qu'elle vient faire dans cette galère.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Une simple formalité**

Après une traversée paisible pour l'équipage des mugiwaras, le Thousand Sunny accosta sur la petite île de Paprace, connue aussi bien pour ses spécialités de rollmops fourrés aux olives que pour son gigantesque bâtiment du BAM (Bureau des Affaires Maritimes). Une immense barrière rouge et blanche, s'étendant sur plusieurs mètres, était fermée et ne s'ouvrait que lorsque le bateau possédait l'autorisation nécessaire pour continuer son chemin. Bien évidemment, tout avait été calculé pour que ce contrôle à la fois douanier et administratif soit le passage obligé des navires désirant poursuivre leur voyage sur Grand Line (l'île était positionnée un peu de la même manière que l'île des hommes poissons, bien qu'elle ne soit pas de même importance). Les procédures étaient stricts et quiconque refusait de se conformer à ses règles, pirates ou marchands, voyageurs ou explorateurs, s'exposait à une intervention armée de la part de la Marine et à une arrestation pouvant entraîner amendes, perquisition du navire et confiscation du drapeau et, dans certains cas extrêmes, un séjour derrière les barreaux. Ce service exceptionnel, mis en place depuis quelques années, se nommait le BOUM (Brigade Organisée et Unifiée de la Marine) et pouvait intervenir en cas de litiges ou de refus de vérification de navires. Cette brigade possédait mille hommes commandée par un vice-amiral. Peu de pirates avait tenté d'échapper à ces contrôles, d'autant qu'ils n'étaient pas payants, uniquement contraignants.

Ignorant les particularités de cette île-péage, Luffy bondit dans tous les sens lorsque le bateau approcha du quai. A peine le navire fut-il amarré que le jeune capitaine sauta hors du bateau et mis pied à terre. Il était terriblement impatient d'explorer cette nouvelle île. Cela faisait bien une dizaine de jours qu'il ne s'était pas dégourdi les jambes. Mais bien vite, la réalité reprit le dessus.

- Luffy ! l'interpella Nami d'une voix forte. Remonte sur le bateau. J'ai plusieurs ordres à donner avant que nous nous dispersions. Et cela te concerne, bien évidemment.

Il soupira. Même s'il pouvait faire semblant de n'avoir rien entendu, il craignait la réaction de Nami. S'il avait peur d'une seule chose, c'était bien de la mettre en colère. Il remonta docilement sur le Thousand Sunny. Lorsque la navigatrice constata que tout le monde était présent et qu'ils étaient prêts à l'écouter avec plus ou moins d'attention, elle débuta son discours.

- Bien, nous sommes sur l'île de Paprace, île hautement surveillée par la Marine. Nous nous trouvons actuellement dans le port de la ville de Fourbini. Pour pouvoir continuer notre route, il faut non seulement attendre que le log pose se recharge mais aussi que nous obtenions une autorisation. Heureusement - elle poussa à ce moment précis un profond soupir de soulagement - cette autorisation n'est pas payante. Elle doit être disponible dans le grand bâtiment en face de nous. Afin d'éviter un combat dangereux et inutile, je vous demande de ne pas semer le désordre et la perturbation. En clair, cela signifie pas de vols, pas de bastons, pas d'insultes, pas de conduites dégradantes et pas de harcèlement sexuel - elle jeta un regard méfiant à Sanji et Brook. C'est compris ?

- Bah, pourquoi on s'emmerde avec tout ça ? intervint Zoro, agacé. Une fois le log pose rechargé, on découpe en rondelles la barrière et on poursuit notre périple. On est des pirates, pas de gentils contribuables.

- Merci mais j'ai assez fait les frais de la méthode « bourrin », répliqua sèchement Nami. Si on peut éviter les ennuis, on suit les procédures. Un peu de civisme de temps en temps ne fait pas de mal.

- Bien parlé, Nami-swan ! s'écria Sanji, un cœur à la place de son œil droit. Grâce à toi, je me sens de plus en plus civilisé !

- Mais pourquoi la Marine emploie-t-elle un tel dispositif de contrôle, même pour les pirates ? S'étonna Usopp. Puisque nous sommes des hors-la-loi, ça sert à quoi d'obtenir une telle autorisation ?

- Je dois admettre que j'ai également du mal à cerner les raisons de la présence de cette île douanière sur notre route, renchérit Robin.

- Je n'en sais rien, dit Nami en haussant les épaules. De toute manière, on s'en fiche, non ? Notre but est de passer, point final. Nous ne sommes pas là pour comprendre la psychologie de la Marine. Bref, j'espère m'être fait bien comprendre à ce sujet.

L'équipage acquiesça d'un signe de tête sauf Luffy qui n'avait absolument rien pigé - le contraire aurait été surprenant.

- Combien de temps met le log pose pour se recharger ici ? Demanda Chopper.

- Une journée je crois, répondit la jeune rouquine. Autant dire que ça ne sera pas aussi long que… hep, Luffy !

Le jeune homme avait essayé de s'éclipser mais elle l'avait aussitôt remarqué.

- Toi, tu restes, ordonna-t-elle. Pour obtenir cette fameuse autorisation, la signature du capitaine du navire est obligatoire. Tu vas donc venir avec moi.

- Mais Nami… commença-t-il, attristé.

- N'essaye pas de me faire changer d'avis, c'est non ! s'exclama-t-elle en haussant le ton.

Elle savait que ce petit air suppliant était en mesure de la faire craquer et elle voulait tout faire pour éviter ça. Luffy fit la moue et regarda ses amis partir les uns après les autres en direction de la ville. Seul Zoro accepta de rester à bord du bateau pour le surveiller.

- Allons-y, Luffy, déclara Nami, munie de quelques rouleaux de parchemins sous le bras. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne devrait pas être très long.

* * *

Ils quittèrent le port et arrivèrent devant le BAM, un impressionnant bâtiment de quatre étages d'une longueur de deux cent mètres. Un drapeau de la marine flottait en hauteur, suspendu à un toit en tuiles rouges. Peint en blanc, l'édifice était composé à première vue d'une bonne cinquantaine de fenêtres. Sans se soucier du décor de l'imposante bâtisse, ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur en passant par une grande porte en bois sculptée qui émit un grincement sonore.

Ils atterrirent dans un hall gigantesque. Le sol en marbre et le lustre suspendu au plafond ajoutait une note plus chaleureuse à une décoration des plus simples : deux plantes en pots trônaient de chaque côté d'un grand comptoir ouvert et des tableaux représentant des scènes maritimes ou des portraits d'amiraux célèbres étaient accrochés aux murs blancs de la salle. Deux couloirs menaient vers l'ouest et l'est du bâtiment et un grand escalier permettait d'accéder aux étages supérieurs. Devant eux, plusieurs files d'attente de deux à cinq personnes s'étaient formées devant le grand comptoir d'accueil.

- Je ne sais pas trop où il faut aller, avoua Nami, perplexe. Ah tiens, il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir de queue devant ce comptoir-ci.

Elle s'avança vers une dame replète habillée d'une veste blanche où était dessiné le symbole de la Marine en train de se limer consciencieusement les ongles. A côté d'elle, un escargophone sonnait mais elle l'ignora superbement.

- C'est pour quoi ?

- Excusez-moi madame, commença poliment Nami, nous aimerions obtenir…

- Pour les renseignements, c'est sur votre gauche, lança-t-elle sans lui accorder un seul regard, trop occupée à vérifier l'état de ses ongles.

- Ah très bien, répondit simplement Nami en remarquant la petite file d'attente devant le comptoir d'à côté. Merci.

La femme ne répondit rien, désintéressée et reprit son important travail. L'escargophone continuait de sonner avec insistance mais elle lui tournait ostensiblement le dos.

Luffy et Nami patientèrent une bonne dizaine de minutes devant le comptoir des renseignements. Luffy était franchement lassé et tapait du pied avec impatience, pressé d'en finir rapidement. Enfin, leur tour arriva.

- Vous désirez ? Demanda d'une voix lassée une femme maigrichonne habillée de la même veste que la précédente employée.

- Nous aimerions obtenir une autorisation de navigation, expliqua calmement Nami en tenant Luffy par le bras pour éviter qu'il ne s'échappe.

- Bureau des transferts et validations de circulation maritime. Premier étage, couloir de gauche, récita machinalement l'hôtesse d'accueil. Catégorie A, B ou C ?

- Je… pardon ? demanda Nami, interloquée.

- Catégorie A : aventuriers, voyageurs, touristes, simples civils, porte A110, continua la femme d'un ton blasé. Catégorie B : marchands, commerçants, représentants, négociants, débitants, porte B123. Catégorie C : corsaires, pirates, criminels, terroristes notoires, porte C221. Suivant !

- Euh… vous êtes certaine que c'est bien à la porte C221 que j'obtiendrai l'autorisation ? L'interrogea Nami, méfiante.

- Tout est inscrit sur les plans du bâtiment situés près du soldat de la Marine, sur votre gauche, lança-t-elle sans plus de précisions. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien vous mettre sur le côté, il y a des gens qui attendent. Suivant !

Nami se dirigea vers un présentoir rempli de prospectus près d'un soldat muni d'un fusil. Celui-ci observa la jeune fille avec grand intérêt mais le regard de Luffy suffit à lui faire tourner les yeux vers une autre direction. Nami se gratta la tête en détaillant le plan.

- C'est un peu compliqué, constata-t-elle. La porte que nous cherchons est normalement dans le couloir de gauche du premier étage… mais le nom de la porte n'a pas l'air de figurer sur le plan…

- Ça me gave ! S'énerva Luffy, fatigué de toutes ces contraintes administratives.

- Ne commence pas, Luffy, s'il te plaît, le pria Nami. J'essaye de me repérer… A115, C315, B444, ce n'est pas ça… Ah, ça y est, C221 ! C'est tout au bout du couloir !

Ils montèrent les marches menant au premier étage et empruntèrent un large couloir désert. Il y régnait un silence étonnant. Les fenêtres éclairaient les portes alignées dont la plupart étaient fermées. Ce qui dérouta Nami, c'était l'ordre dans lesquelles elles étaient numérotées.

- A324, C643, A112... C'est une drôle d'organisation, constata-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. B455, C234... Ah tout de même !

La porte C221 « Bureau des validations et transferts de circulation maritime, service piraterie » était légèrement ouverte. On entendait distinctement deux personnes discuter à l'intérieur.

- … connaissait le jeune Kusano, tu sais, un brun à l'allure chétive. Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu en baver avec lui ! Il passait son temps à avoir le mal de mer à chaque expédition mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de s'engager dans la Marine par la suite. Si tu veux mon avis, c'était surtout un bon à rien comme son père, incapable de faire la différence entre la proue et la coque d'un navire et tout juste bon à s'imbiber d'alcool à la première taverne venue. D'ailleurs, c'est là qu'il a rencontré la fille du tavernier…

- Ne me dis pas que c'est à la taverne du « Marine assoupi » ?

- Celle-là même. Bref, il y a eu une liaison entre eux et la petite est rapidement tombée enceinte, bien qu'elle soit déjà fiancée avec un lieutenant de la Marine. Ça a fait une histoire à n'en plus finir. De toute façon, tout le monde savait que cette gosse n'était pas très équilibrée. Quand elle avait neuf ans… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année qui discutait avec un homme du même âge jeta un regard courroucé à Nami pour l'avoir interrompue en ouvrant la porte. Elle avait toqué plusieurs fois sans résultats et l'avait brutalement ouverte.

- Excusez-moi, je voudrais obtenir une autorisation de navigation pour…

- Vous avez votre passe _naviguant_ je présume ? coupa la femme de mauvaise humeur. (1)

- Mon passe _naviguant_ ? répéta Nami, totalement surprise. Non, je ne l'ai pas. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est un numéro d'immatriculation correspondant à chaque navire, expliqua sèchement l'employée. Il est obligatoire pour l'obtention d'une autorisation de navigation. Sans cela, je ne peux pas vous la délivrer.

- Et où peut-on l'obtenir ?

- Deuxième étage, porte E332. Et vous seriez assez aimable de refermer la porte.

Nami s'exécuta et repartit vers les escaliers en compagnie de Luffy qui gardait les mains dans les poches. Ils montèrent un nouvel étage et mirent un bon quart d'heure avant de trouver la bonne salle. Le numéro de la porte était légèrement effacée, rendant difficile sa lecture. Il n'y avait aucune inscription dessus.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes ? gronda un employé moustachu, un escargophone à la main, en les voyant entrer dans la pièce.

- Nous désirons…

- Vous ne voyez pas que je ne suis pas disponible ? cria-t-il. Attendez dehors !

- C'est pas une raison pour parler comme ça ! cria Luffy à son tour, hors de lui.

Ce fut une grossière erreur. L'employé raccrocha le combiné, s'avança vers la porte et s'exclama :

- Où vous vous croyez, jeune homme ? A la fête foraine ? Vous pensez que hurler sur les gens vous permettra d'obtenir plus rapidement ce que vous désirez ?

- Mais c'est vous qui…

L'employé ne le laissa pas terminé sa phrase. Il claqua la porte d'un coup sec. Un cliquetis se fit entendre.

- C'est quoi leur problème ici ? s'emporta Luffy. On veut juste une autorisation et ça fait une heure qu'on est là, à tourner en rond !

- Reste calme, Luffy, conseilla Nami. C'est vraiment pénible, je te l'accorde mais ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver. J'ai l'impression que ça ne fait que ralentir les choses.

En effet, ils durent attendre une demi-heure avant que l'employé ne consente enfin à ressortir de son bureau pour s'intéresser à leur demande. Luffy ne put s'empêcher de le fusiller du regard. De toute sa vie, c'était bien la première fois qu'il s'ennuyait autant.

- J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison pour m'avoir dérangé, dit froidement l'employé.

- Nous voudrions obtenir un passe _naviguant_, dit Nami.

- Rien de plus simple. Vous devez simplement remplir ce formulaire.

Il leur tendit un parchemin de couleur ocre. Nami le parcourut rapidement des yeux et commença à le remplir.

1. Nom du navire : _Thousand Sunny ; _Capitaine : _Monkey D. Luffy_

2. Constructeur : _Galley-la Company _; Bois utilisé : _Bois d'Adam_

3. Nombre maximal de personnes admises à bord : _Neuf_

4. Numéro d'immatriculation : ; Prix d'achat : _200 millions de Berrys_

5. Longueur du navire : _30 mètres ; _Poids : _430 tonnes_

6. Dénomination (sélectionner le type de navire correspondant) :

Bateau-corsaire, bateau de pêche, brise-glace, coche de plaisance, cargo, chalutier, corvette, cuirassé, frégate, navire négrier, navire école, navire océanographique, navire de services, vaisseau fantôme, voilier. _Si aucun de ces types de navire ne correspond à votre embarcation, veuillez préciser en majuscules votre moyen de transport et le signaler au bureau du DANONE (Département Adjoint des Navires Oubliés ou Non Expertisés)._

- _Corvette_

7. Navire neuf ou d'occasion ? _Bateau neuf_

8. Navire membre d'une association ? _Non_

9. Ville d'origine du navire : _Water Seven_

10. Signature du capitaine : **Luffy** (2)

Nami le rendit à l'employé qui jeta un rapide coup d'œil.

- Vous n'avez pas écrit le numéro d'immatriculation du navire, remarqua-t-il.

- Nous n'en n'avons pas, répondit simplement Nami.

- Pardon ?

- Nous n'en avons pas.

L'employé demeura silencieux quelques secondes, les sourcils levés. Il avait l'expression d'un parfait ahuri.

- Ecoutez mademoiselle, je veux bien être patient mais il y a des limites, s'agaça-il. Je vais donc me montrer plus clair : le numéro d'immatriculation est nécessaire pour l'obtention du passe _naviguant _et ce, en toutes circonstances. Comment voulez-vous que je vous recense sans numéro d'immatriculation ?

- C'est ridicule ! lança Nami, profondément irritée d'essuyer une nouvelle fois un refus. Nous n'avons pas besoin de numéro d'immatriculation ! Nous voyageons à bord d'un bateau pirate !

- La procédure est la même pour tous les navires, répliqua-t-il en la fixant avec pitié. Vous devriez vous dépêcher de vous rendre au bureau des services douaniers de Grand Line, troisième étage, couloir de droite, salle H456. A cette heure-ci, ils vont bientôt fermer.

- Mais il est seulement 15h ! S'écria-t-elle, interloquée.

- Il est inutile de me parler sur ce ton ! s'indigna-t-il. Si vous désirez vous plaindre, adressez-vous au BLEM. Sur ce, bonne journée !

Il claqua à nouveau la porte.

- Tu veux que je la défonce et que je le frappe un grand coup, histoire qu'on en finisse ? proposa Luffy, son poing le démangeant horriblement.

- Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais accepté, soupira Nami, fatiguée. Mais cela risque de mal finir. Ne perdons pas de temps, si le bureau ferme, nous ne pourrons pas obtenir notre autorisation.

Ils se rendirent au troisième étage et réussirent sans trop de difficultés à trouver la salle. La secrétaire, une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds mi longs, vêtue d'une horrible robe rose bonbon, surmontée de l'uniforme réglementaire, gloussait fortement, ses doigts vernis occupés à farfouiller dans son hideux sac à main en peau. Non loin d'elle, une autre fille de son âge, maquillée à outrance, les cheveux attachés en un chignon, riait aux éclats elle aussi.

- Bonjour, dit Nami en s'avançant à son bureau.

- Navré mais c'est fermé, déclara la jeune blonde en retenant un éclat de rire. Arrête Yasuka, tu ne vois pas que je suis en train de parler ?

- S'il vous plaît, nous avons juste besoin de… commença Nami mais elle fut rapidement interrompue.

- Puisque je vous dit qu'on ferme, c'est qu'on ferme, dit-elle d'une voix aigue fort désagréable. Repassez demain.

- Ah non, on a pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien ! intervint Luffy avec colère.

La secrétaire cessa de pouffer et observa le jeune homme du coin de l'œil, très intéressée. Elle jeta un regard complice à sa collègue et dit d'un ton qui se voulait aguicheur, bien qu'il soit plutôt horripilant :

- Toutefois, je suis prête à faire une petite exception pour un beau garçon comme toi.

Luffy haussa un sourcil, étonné.

- Le « beau garçon » voudrait obtenir un numéro d'immatriculation, lança la voix glaciale de Nami.

La secrétaire se tourna vers elle, interdite.

- Un numéro d'immatriculation ?

- Quel mot n'avez-vous pas compris ?

Nami était furieuse. Ses nerfs étaient au bord de lâcher et cette dinde compliquait la situation. Cette dernière la contempla avec dédain.

- C'est une erreur. Vous n'êtes pas au bureau des services douaniers de Grand Line. Vous êtes au bureau de surveillance maritime des navires égarés sur Calm Belt.

- QUOI ? MAIS ON M'A DIT QUE C'ETAIT ICI ?

Nami perdit son sang-froid. Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils étaient dans ce bâtiment, à demander une autorisation qu'ils n'obtenaient pas. Ça commençait vraiment à bien faire.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de crier, dit la secrétaire en la dévisageant avec mépris. Le bureau des services douaniers de Grand Line n'est plus à cet étage. La personne qui vous a indiqué ce bureau s'est trompée. Il se trouve désormais au quatrième étage mais je ne connais pas la salle. Vous n'avez qu'à demander à l'accueil.

Nami prit Luffy par le bras et sortit de la salle, furibonde.

- Si je n'étais pas du genre patiente, j'aurais étranglé cette bécasse ! cria-t-elle. On se moque de nous ou quoi ?

- Calme-toi, Nami, tenta de l'apaiser Luffy sans tenir compte de la remarque sur sa prétendue « patience », sachant que ce n'était jamais le cas.

- JE SUIS TRES CALME !

- Ah… euh, ok, dit timidement son capitaine, voulant à tout prix éviter l'affrontement. Pourquoi ne pas laisser tomber ?

- Jamais ! lança-t-elle avec force. J'obtiendrai cette autorisation coûte que coûte. L'autre imbécile nous a parlé d'un bureau auquel nous plaindre. Le BLAME ou je ne sais quoi…

Rageuse, elle regarda attentivement son plan.

- Ah voilà. Le BLEM, Bureau des Litiges et Ennuis Maritimes. Deuxième étage, couloir en face de l'escalier, salle Monkey D. Garp. Tiens, ils ont baptisés cette salle du nom de ton grand-père, Luffy.

Ce dernier demeura silencieux. Même s'il ne se trouvait pas dans les parages, la seule mention du nom de son grand-père l'effrayait. Il acquiesça simplement d'un signe de tête. Ils descendirent d'un étage et empruntèrent le long couloir menant au BLEM.

- C'est ici, dit-elle en poussant une porte en chêne où une inscription portait le nom du célèbre héros de la Marine.

A l'intérieur, il régnait un silence quasi absolu, entrecoupé par le tic-tac d'une vieille horloge. La pièce était déserte.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a PERSONNE ? S'écria Nami, le poing serré.

Au bout d'une minute, un homme au visage anguleux accompagné d'une femme à l'air revêche entra dans la pièce, un café à la main. Ils eurent un regard surpris en constatant la présence de Luffy et Nami.

- Vous désirez ? demanda poliment l'homme.

- Je désire poser une réclamation ! lança sèchement la jeune rouquine.

L'employé s'installa à son bureau. Il arborait un étrange sourire aimable, comme s'il s'efforçait de conserver son sourire malgré les circonstances.

- Mais certainement, mademoiselle, il n'y a aucun problème.

- Heinen, si tu me cherches, je suis en bas, dans la salle de repos, déclara la femme en quittant la pièce d'un air empressé.

Le dénommé Heinen acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Puis il porta son attention sur Nami.

- Vous souhaitez porter une réclamation, poursuivit-il d'une voix mielleuse. C'est possible, c'est tout à fait possible. Pour cela, j'aurais besoin de votre nom et prénom, votre âge, votre profession, votre moyen de transport et le motif de votre réclamation.

- Nami, 18 ans, navigatrice à bord d'une corvette baptisée le _Thousand Sunny_, je pose une plainte contre l'organisation lamentable de votre établissement, tempêta la jeune fille. Nous avons passés plus de deux heures à arpenter les couloirs à la recherche d'une simple autorisation de navigation…

- Quand vous dîtes « nous », vous voulez parler de vous et de votre mari à vos côtés ? demanda l'employé en posant sa plume dans l'encrier et en désignant Luffy d'un signe de tête.

La réaction des deux concernés fut immédiate. Nami émit un toussotement léger, rouge pivoine et Luffy porta un grand intérêt à l'horloge qui se trouvait au dessus du bureau, bien qu'elle soit affreusement banale.

- Non, démentit-elle, essayant de contrôler le rose aux joues. Je ne suis pas mariée. Ce jeune homme est simplement mon capitaine.

- Bien, sourit l'employé, semble-t-il content d'avoir joué les trouble-fêtes. Oh, vous avez oublié de me donner votre nom.

- Nami, je viens de vous le dire.

- Oui, votre prénom, je l'ai enregistré, sourit largement l'employé. Ce que je vous demande, c'est votre nom.

- Je n'en ai pas, répondit rapidement Nami.

- Pas de nom ? Hem, c'est bien ennuyeux, déclara-t-il faussement embarrassé. J'ai bien peur que sans votre nom, je ne puisse recevoir votre plainte…

- Mais mon prénom fait office de nom !

- Je comprends votre emportement, mademoiselle mais hélas, il faut suivre les procédures…

Nami ne put s'empêcher d'insulter copieusement l'employé, outrée par son attitude détachée et « je m'en foutiste ». Celui-ci la regarda s'énerver sans broncher puis, une fois l'averse passée, l'invita avec un grand sourire à regagner la sortie. Bilan des courses : au même point de départ.

- Je commence à en avoir assez !

Ils montèrent au quatrième étage et eurent de nouvelles difficultés à trouver le bureau des services douaniers de Grand Line car le bureau était derrière la porte du DIMM (Département Intérieur de la Marine Marchande), elle-même derrière la porte du bureau des Affaires problématiques, accessible uniquement par le couloir menant au bureau du CATA (Comité Accidentel des Traversées Ajournées).

- Une immatriculation est faisable, expliqua une vieille femme enveloppée dans un châle et portant de grosses lunettes qui s'occupait de ce service. Pourrais-je voir votre passe _naviguant _?

* * *

Ce fut la plus longue et la plus affreuse après-midi que Luffy et Nami passèrent dans ce bâtiment. Ils parvinrent à obtenir leur immatriculation mais celle-ci n'était en fin de compte disponible qu'à la capitainerie, au port. (3) Lorsqu'ils revinrent dans le bâtiment, le bureau E332 était complètement fermé et ils durent refaire un tour à l'accueil pour trouver une alternative et signer un nouveau formulaire. Plusieurs responsables des locaux les réprimandèrent pour leur allées et venues répétées, prétextant être dérangés dans leur travail de forçat (l'un des employés affirma même que les forçats de Cayenne étaient plus heureux qu'eux !) et se perdirent dans un couloir du troisième étage. Bientôt, ils découvrirent avec effarement que les bureaux fermaient les uns après les autres, sans crier gare. Finalement, à 18h, leur formulaire rempli, leur passe _naviguant _et leur numéro d'immatriculation en main, ils se rendirent, exténués, à la porte C221 « Bureau des validations et transferts de circulation maritime, service piraterie ». Cependant, la porte était close. Le petit mot griffonné à la hâte collé sur la porte fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase.

« _Bureau fermé pour cause de congés mensuels. Réouverture le 18 _».

* * *

- Luffy, c'est la meilleure idée que tu n'ai jamais eu ! s'exclama joyeusement Nami. Je crois que j'aurais du me fier à toi dès le début. Nous avons enfin notre autorisation de navigation !

Elle contempla avec insistance le parchemin de couleur rouge vif, marqué du sceau de la Marine comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Merci mille fois !

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres. Luffy était absolument ravi d'être parvenu à « obtenir » l'autorisation tant convoitée et d'obtenir un si tendre remerciement.

- Bah, c'est rien, dit-il en souriant à son tour.

Derrière eux, la sirène des pompiers retentit mais ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention.

- Comment pourrais-je te remercier convenablement ? dit Nami en faisant semblant de réfléchir. Ah, j'ai peut-être une idée.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui murmura délicatement quelque chose à l'oreille. Le mystérieux message fit à la fois frissonner et sourire le capitaine.

- Oh oui, ça me plairait bien.

- J'en étais sûre. Je connais tes goûts…

- Mmmh, j'ai hâte…

- Aurais-tu l'esprit aussi mal placé que notre cuisinier ?

Ils se mirent à rire. Derrière eux, les pompiers à toute vitesse de leur camion et se rassemblèrent autour d'un bâtiment en ruine, celui-là même où sont délivrés les précieuses autorisations. Bien qu'il n'y ait aucun cadavre à déplorer - depuis 17h, les bureaux étaient fermés sans exception - ce n'était plus qu'un tas de gravas difforme.

- On dira ce qu'on voudra, sourit Nami, ton Gear 3 fait des merveilles.

Alors qu'ils approchaient du _Thousand Sunny_, la voix d'Usopp s'écria :

- Les voilà ! Ça va, vous n'avez rien ? Ajouta-t-il lorsqu'ils les rejoignirent. Nous venons d'apprendre que le bâtiment administratif de Fourbini s'est effondré !

- Yohohoho, vous n'avez rien de cassé ? s'enquit Brook. Si vos os sont brisés, buvez du lait !

- Nami chérie, tu n'es pas blessée ? s'inquiéta Sanji.

- Non, pas de soucis, nous allons bien, les rassura-t-elle.

- Vous n'avez pas trop galéré pour obtenir l'autorisation ? Demanda Chopper en les observant attentivement pour voir s'ils ne portaient pas la trace d'une ecchymose quelconque.

- C'était facile, pas vrai Nami ? sourit Luffy en se tournant vers la jeune rouquine.

- En effet, répondit-elle en échangeant avec lui un regard amusé. Une simple formalité.

* * *

Notes :

- Tous les noms (ridicules) des bureaux du bâtiment administratif de Fourbini ont germé dans mon pauvre esprit malade. Oui, des jeux de mots aussi puérils c'est affligeant, je le sais bien. Que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas^^

- Références : Je me suis très librement inspiré des _douze travaux d'Astérix_, film d'animation de Goscinny et Uderzo, passage de la maison qui rend fou. Les phrases cultes :

_- Nous voulons le laissez-passer A38. _

_- Immatriculer une galère ? Non, on vous a mal dirigé. Vous devez vous adresser à la capitainerie, au port._

_- Mademoiselle ! _(Au bout de trois tentatives de la part d'Astérix d'attirer l'attention de l'employée)

_- Oh, par Jupiter, ce que les gens sont désagréables, que voulez-vous ? _

_- Le laissez-passer A38._

_- Vous avez le formulaire bleu ?_

_- Le formulaire bleu ? Non._

_- Alors comment voulez-vous obtenir le laissez-passer A38 !_

_- Et où trouverais-je le formulaire bleu ?_

_- Guichet 1._

_- Mais j'en viens !_

Bref, à revoir si vous ne vous en souvenez plus, c'est un incontournable.

- Le numéro des salles dans le désordre (la salle 332 à côté de la salle 374) n'est pas une invention de ma part. Cela existe bel et bien ! Il suffit de faire un petit tour du côté de certaines facultés, vous risquez d'avoir des surprises… Remercions certains fonctionnaires pour leur effort de logique et d'organisation. Ça vaut bien une semaine de congés supplémentaire !^^

(1) Je ne me suis pas cassé la tête pour le trouver celui-là !^^

(2) Ah, les joies des formulaires, des fiches de toutes les couleurs ou cartonnées à remplir et autres paperasses du même genre. Un plaisir qui nous poursuit tout au long de l'existence (La preuve avec la fac, la mairie, la banque ou la sécu !).

(3) Référence à la scène de la maison des fous, dans _les douze travaux d'Astérix_.

* * *

Et voilà le travail ! J'espère que vous aurez pris plaisir à lire ce one-shot. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou non. A la prochaine !


End file.
